


Une valse-fantaisie

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M, Poetry, Poésie, Some Humor, blague
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Hux a toujours rêvé de jouer du violoncelle...





	Une valse-fantaisie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вальс-фантазия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538860) by [fandom_Kylux_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016), [Ladislav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav). 

Hux fait un rêve sensationnel :  
Sur scène, il joue du violoncelle.

Il serre le manche de l’instrument  
Qui est si beau et si brillant  
Que même un musicien novice  
En jouerait avec délice.

Sa main caresse les douces cordes  
Et en pince une dans un accord.  
Le chef d’orchestre réagit  
Et sa baguette dans l’air agite.

Hux obéit sans se fâcher  
Et donne aux cordes des coups d’archet.  
L’orchestre hurle, chante, gémit,  
Et Hux à l’unisson frémit.

La valse grandit, s’envole, flotte  
Et part en explosion de notes…

…Hux se réveille dans son lit,  
Et Kylo Ren dort près de lui.

Les doigts du _musicien_ enserrent  
Le _manche_ de son _violoncelle_.  
Serait-ce le corps de son amant,  
La source de ce rêve troublant ?..


End file.
